


One Look From You, and I'm On That Faded Love

by Pavvlovv



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fareeha and Olivia are petty rivals in college, Hana is the best right hand man, also Fareeha is like super gay for every living girl in a 7 mile radius, and shes kinda pining after Hana but not for long, btw everyone is gay and in their early 20s except like ana and gabe ofc, im trying to write humor so bare with me, most characters arent a main one so hanzo and mccree and mei etc wont have big roles, thats literally it, theres gonna be so many shenanigans between these two, theres some background gencio, this is either gonna be really fluffy or fluff and angst theres no in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pavvlovv/pseuds/Pavvlovv
Summary: Fareeha is trying her best to not let college and her part time coffee shop job snatch her soul away, and she's been doing well, so far. Its until some asshole comes in and hogs the WiFi and Hana tells her to do something about it, resulting in a childish petty rivalry, and Fareeha believes she should be the mature one in this but theres no way she's letting this asshole win.





	1. Mad At Nothing

Fareeha stared at the clock with heavy eyes, she’s been here for hours, her feet were tired, and she could feel her soul leaving her body slowly. She doesn’t know when the last time she had a break, but the next one felt years away. She blinked slowly as she closed her hands into fists, hearing the joints crack, god she never realized how stiff she was.

“How much longer until closing?” She exhaled lowly, waiting for the higher force above to respond and tell her that her time is done and she could rest easy.

“Dude, it’s been 45 minutes since you’ve clocked in, did you sleep last night?” Fareeha’s co-worker, Hana, had said. Fareeha felt a pitiful and defeated smile stretch across her face as she blinked again and stared into the almost empty coffee shop that only consisted of some guy trying not to nod off while drinking his coffee and a professor who was reading a book. She wasn’t overreacting, not in the slightest, everything she was feeling was real.

“Yeah, but does that really matter when you have to sit through an 8:30 lecture just to go to a 12:30 lecture, then come straight here to look in the faces of other soulless students.” She complained and Hana huffed out a laugh before giving her a grin, slight concern behind it.

“Re’ it’s only been about 3 weeks since classes started. It’s like you hate your classes or something.” Fareeha loved her major, Aerospace and Mechanical Engineering, she loved every bit of the exploration of the aerodynamics of jets, helicopters, and then the complex shapes and machinery it takes to make a beautiful 1990 Harley. It’s just the fact that she barely has any time for herself, she works Sundays, Mondays, and Thursdays after class, and then other days classes just take more of her time next to homework. Sometimes she works overtime on Saturdays when she’s busted her ass finishing her homework on Friday. Being a sophomore now, she knows why freshman year, other freshmen traveled in terrified packs and why seniors could have a full nights worth of sleep and still look dead in the morning. Its draining, but if Fareeha could get a degree in something she loves, she’ll do whatever she can, but getting her soul stolen and having to rent it herself from her professors is something she didn’t sign for.

“I know that, but it’s still tiring, I don’t know how you manage to stay awake most of the time.”

“Oh I don’t, I legit just drink like 6 shots of expresso to keep myself from throwing myself out the window during class. It’s worth it I guess.” Hana replied as she continued to wipe down the counter from when she had toppled over a can of coffee powder. Hana was also a sophomore, majoring in Video Game design, she’s in a gaming club where they have competitions and tournaments and Fareeha feels like she would personally embarrass herself if she set foot in that club. They then fell into a mutual, comfortable silence, indie music playing softly from the speakers. Since it’s only around 3 and majority of students have class right now, or are just too lazy to walk their ass across campus to this place, there wasn’t a lot of people in and out like usual, all the magic happens at 4:45 to be exact. That’s when the students whose classes ended at 4:30, gathered their friends and/or their laptops, and came here. Fareeha was ready for the onslaught, but specifically prepared for a certain asshole who came in every Monday and Thursdays. Speaking of said asshole, she was walking through the door now, decked out in a grey tank top with red seductive lips printed on it, skinny jeans and boots with heels, her book bag looked like she held at least 4 countries in it though. The girl walked up to the counter, sunglasses covering her eyes and her undercut shaved head, purple hair dyed hair with brown peeking at the roots. The girl was fairly silent until it came up to ordering her very off menu drink of 3 shots of expresso, mocha decaf latte that was at least 50% whip cream, fudge and caramel, but it’s what she did with the remainder of her time in the shop that bothered Fareeha. After calling out the order to Hana who hurriedly made the order, Fareeha watched the girl sit in a giant booth towards the back of the shop, pull out a laptop, at least 5 different cords, a portable charger, her phone, and some other rectangular thing that had a light on it. She kept her sunglasses on, her screen already on its lowest brightness possible and Fareeha was wondering if the girl had a sensory problem. Hana called out for the weird order and the girl stood, well not really, she literally leaned as far as she could from the booth seat, it was at least 2 feet away for Christs sake, and grabbed the large cup and returned to her previous pretzel sit. Fareeha squinted at the girl as she could feel Hana’s complaint crawling up her spine.

15 minutes later the complaint was voiced.

“Goddammit! The Wi-Fi is going super slow again! I keep lagging in my mmorpg and it feels like I’m fucking time traveling in this shit.” Hana hissed from the stool in the back, glaring at her phone that was being held horizontally in her hands. Fareeha strolled towards the back before leaning on the counter and giving Hana a blank stare.

“Well, it’s our usual who has a whole ‘pack-n-go Tech Company’ in the booth.” She hinted quietly before nodding her head towards said usual. Hana peered over at the girl before locking her phone and shaking her head vigorously and raising her hands.

“What the hell! This is the second time this week! Last week it ok but now she just keeps bringing in more shit!” Hana whispered and Fareeha could only nod, half listening as the lean she had going on the counter was counting as rest.

“Go tell her stop hogging the Wi-Fi.” Hana abruptly said and Fareeha squinted up at her friend. Ok, Fareeha loves Hana, she’s super smart, quirky and a wiz when it comes to technology, but that might’ve been the dumbest thing that has ever come from the girl’s lips.

“You know how dumb that sounds right. That’s not logical in any sense.”

“No. It’s just simply asking her to stop hoggin’ the damn Wi-Fi.” Fareeha had to press her fingers to her temples before inhaling deeply.

“Hana. There is no way I’m going to approach a customer, and tell them to stop hoggin’ the Wi-Fi.” 

“Please?! Just for me please!?”

“No.” After a constant whispering battle of ‘please’ and ‘no’s, there was a person peeking at them from the other side of the cash register asking if they could take his order. 

“Oh sorry sir, do it please.” Hana said, the last bit straining through her teeth.

This isn’t real life. Was the only phrase that kept repeating in Fareeha’s head as she lifted the counter top and walked over to the booth, towering over the girl who paid her no mind. She had no idea how to phrase this, how do you ask someone to stop using a certain amount of Wi-Fi? Though Fareeha’s brain was too fried from last night’s homework and this morning’s lectures so she didn’t bother to even think it through.

“You’re running down the Wi-Fi.” Is what rolled off her tongue, and it never really processed in her brain until the girl turned her head to her, raising an eyebrow and Jesus those shades were dark as hell. After staring at Fareeha for at least 15 intense and awkward seconds, she turned back to her laptop screen and her fingers started to type as fast as possible on her keyboard that had emoticon stickers on each key.

“Um, did you hear me?”

“I’m not deaf, but what do you want me to do?” The girl asked, gesturing dramatically to her set up. Fareeha’s eyebrow twitched as she knew from the jump that this was a horrible idea and her fatigue isn’t helping in the slightest.

“I don’t know, take your business elsewhere, bring your own router, even though you have so much tech I’d think you’d have one.” She muttered and the girl tuned back towards her, her red lips pursing as she thought about her answer.

“I have every right to be here, I made a purchase here, and it’s a public space, with an open Wi-Fi. Why are you even bugging me about the Wi-Fi? Also asking someone to leave because they’re hogging the Wi-Fi isn’t a plausible reason.” The girl finished and Fareeha walked away before her exhaustion caused something slick to slip past her lips. So she went back behind the counter, sending Hana a death glare.

“So? Is she gonn—”

“Why, the fuck did you make me do that, just why.” Fareeha asked, feeling defeat and embarrassment pool at the pit of her stomach from such an encounter.

“Why did it go bad? All you did was ask her to stop hog—”

“Don’t say it again and yes, that whole scenario was bad, I have no idea why I listened to you in the first place.” Fareeha sighed as she took her position behind the counter. She wasted a nice 10 minutes of her time and the rush was going to start in a minute, she had no time to waste glancing at the purple strands of hair.

After the first few waves, Fareeha could feel herself dying a little bit more from the pressure of forcing a smile. She was getting through it, and there was only 3 more hours until closing, she could make it. Though, for some godforsaken reason she kept finding herself sneaking glances at the booth next to the counter. She had no idea why she kept looking, but she noticed the girl let her drink get luke warm, and still didn’t finish it. Also, she must have legs of steel because Fareeha’s legs would’ve fallen asleep the first 5 minutes sitting in that position, and the girl liked to tilt her head from side to side every now and then. Forcing herself to stray her eyes away from the booth, she faced the upcoming customer who looked like he was in a panic.

“Hello, how can I help you?”

“Uh I have a question regarding the Wi-Fi here?” Fareeha’s heart dropped to her ass. There’s no way.

“Is there any way it could, go faster? Or do you have another one? I really need to get this assignment done and the computer lab at the library is packed.” The boy pleaded, and Fareeha felt this guy’s pain, oh-so badly. She tilted her head towards the booth to the right of her while keeping eye contact with the boy.

“Well you can blame Ms. Tech support because she has a whole mainframe over there.” She muttered and she could hear a groan from behind her.

“Dios mío, bajar mi culo! Instead of talking shit, fuck off and do your job.” She heard the purplenette or whatever the fuck you call a person with purple hair say, and Fareeha didn’t give two shits because she was ready to see those lips be red because of another reason. Right before she even had a chance to respond, Hana was pulling her down by her shoulder.

“Hey please do me another favor and not lose your job today.” She whispered as Fareeha had to close her eyes, take a deep breath, and then look the customer back in the eyes with a strained expression.

“I’m sorry sir there’s no possible way to speed it up, I apologize on the behalf of some of the particular inconsiderate.” She said and the customer nodded awkwardly before leaving the fuming Fareeha to herself as another comment was muttered behind her. Fareeha didn’t know Spanish that well but she knew the word ass when she heard it, and she knew this was going to be a pain in her ass.

~

The glares Fareeha sent the booth girl were almost hourly, every Monday and Thursday, after 4:10. It was part of her shift now, along with the complaints about the Wi-Fi from a few customers and Hana herself who wasn’t helping whatsoever. That was the last thing on Fareeha’s mind right now, well at least that’s what she wanted. Instead she could feel herself stirring awake to the sound of huffing and as soon as she came to a clear conscience, she prayed to the higher force above that she wasn’t about to flip over and see her roommate masturbating because that is not how she wanted to start off her Friday. She opened her eyes as she slowly flipped over and faced the center of the shared double, pink hair rising and falling in a rhythm. Thank god she’s just doing push-ups. Fareeha glanced over at the curtain that was moved over to the side to let the early morning sun inside, she’s never seen Aleksandra working out this early, the only plausible reason would be if she has plans later on and doesn’t have time to go to the gym. Speaking of the gym, that’s actually how the two met last year. It started off with Aleksandra bench pressing 50lbs, so Fareeha tried to bench more than her being the competitive person she is, then it continued until Fareeha almost made her ribcage collapse with 200lbs, Aleksandra coming to her aid. The two began to spot each other, becoming good friends and signed up to become roommates for the fall semester. Aleksandra is a fairly neat person which Fareeha is thankful for, even though she whips Fareeha back into a clean state whenever she starts to get lazy and leave clothes laying around.

As good as they are friends, Fareeha couldn’t stop her eyes from trailing along Aleksandra’s back, her trapezius and latissimus dorsi moving in perfect harmony as she held herself up, her biceps and triceps flexing with a thin sheet of sweat dampening her grey tank top. Fareeha closed her eyes and let out a strained sigh. She has a girlfriend and this isn’t the first time Fareeha has found herself looking at her roommate, or any other girl for that fact. Some day’s its Hana, the way she smiles so brightly after she tells one of her super corny jokes and Fareeha has to roll her eyes and face the other way to stop herself from smiling. Or when her Mei, Aleksandra’s girlfriend, brings Aleksandra snacks at the gym and smiles so warmly at her and she could feel that warmth spreading throughout her own chest. Fareeha admits, since the beginning of high school girls have always caught her attention but she really didn’t look into it, since she’s not really a social type, and she is a complete dunce whenever someone flirts with her. Like one time in the tenth grade for valentine’s day, a couple of girls gave her candy bars, so Fareeha thought they were just giving away extras, she didn’t care, more chocolate for her.

Now it was like every other week she would catch herself staring at Aleksandra working out, or the cute girl that sits next to her in class, or one of her costumers that would flash her smile after she would say ‘Have a nice day’. Despite all that, Fareeha couldn’t see herself actually approaching someone and flirting, she would fuck up in a matter of seconds and end up embarrassing herself, so she saves herself the humiliation and just keeps her feelings and urges compressed and locked in a vault.

She sat up as Aleksandra sat back onto her heels, turning her head to glance at Fareeha and give her a quick smile.

“Good morning Fareeha.” She said, short and sweet. Fareeha just muttered a greeting in response as she stood and stretched, working out the kinks in her back.

“Are you heading to the party the others are going to tonight?” Aleksandra asked and a frown started on Fareeha’s face.

“Absolutely not, I was planning on working tomorrow anyways.”

“You worked last Saturday, and the Saturday before. Why don’t you take this one off so you can enjoy tonight and sleep in tomorrow.”

“I’m good, I’d rather be working overtime than standing by a wall all night and going to bed late for no reason.” Fareeha replied and that was the end of that. They continued their small talk until Fareeha went out for her usual morning jog. After that she just spent the rest of her day doing homework before meeting up with Hana at the dining hall around 8 that night. They sat in a booth for a little bit, eating before Lena and Lúcio joined them. Fareeha ate quietly as they had their own conversations, adding in her own bits of banter every now and then. This was a normal thing for the group, it was peaceful, most of the time, when they weren’t arguing about the most irrelevant things or daring each other to do stupid shit. Fareeha thinks this was one of the things she looked forward to during the week, a nice dinner with her childish friends. She ended up zoning out their conversation until they all looked at her simultaneously.

“What?” She asked

“Lúcio’s asking if you’re coming with us to his little boyfriend’s party tonight.” Hana grinned as Lúcio rolled his eyes before folding his arms.

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Yet, have you seen the way he smiles at you?! He’s head over heels dude!” Hana pressed as Lúcio looked over to Lena for back up and she just gave him a weary smile.

“Hate to break it to ya’ but she’s right. The boy is always giving you the googly eyes—”

“Oh my god, anyways Fareeha are you gonna come? It’s not gonna be a huge out of control one like other people host, it’s actually gonna be pretty chill and I’ll be dj-ing so I’ll sneak in your favorites.”

“Don’t do that, Fareeha has the music taste of a 60 year old used-to-be underground rock star.” Hana complained as Fareeha sent her a squint before looking at Lúcio. 

“I’d rather pass, I’m actually planning on working tomorrow anyways.” A screech came from Hana’s direction and Fareeha’s shoulders raised on instinct as she could hear the complaints starting.

“No way, you are not fucking working again this Saturday. You have become a barista hermit, so you need to relax and actually communicate with other human beings, besides saying ‘Hi how can I help you’ for once.” Hana demanded and Fareeha could only send her an exhausted stare.

“Hana, I would rather work than—”

“Re’, I’m tired of seeing you tired. Like legit every time you come into the shop you’re on the edge of sanity from being stressed out. Please just take this Saturday off when you’re literally going to just work on Sunday.” Hana pleaded and here it comes, those damn hazel eyes, so big and filled with the word ‘please’. Fareeha couldn’t tear her eyes away fast enough as she instantly fell under their spell as she sighed and gave in.

“Fine Hana, just don’t expect me to get drunk off my ass or something.” She muttered as Hana huffed out a loud ‘yes!’ before patting her hands on the table, making their plates rattle against the surface and she gave her these hazel eyes shining with excitement.

“I can’t wait! We’re gonna get fucking lit tonight!” She cheered before Lúcio had to quiet her down incase an RA was nearby.

~

Fareeha couldn’t believe she was really standing here looking at herself in this mirror wondering if she looked cute or not. With the ripped muscle tee she had on, leather jacket, black skinny jeans with holes in them and black boots; Hana would surely have something to say but this is all she could think of to wear that wasn’t too casual. Whatever, she’s only going to have the others get off her back for a while, and to see what stupidity they end up getting their selves into, because she didn’t mind helping them sometimes. 

Walking out of her dorm building down the path past the dining hall, she kept glancing at her phone, seeing if Hana was bugging her for being late or asking where she was, but there was not one text. Knowing Hana, she probably thought she was late herself. Fareeha ended seeing a figure standing by the other dorm building adjacent to her’s, the figure looking down at their phone and blowing a bubble of gum. 

“Hana.” Fareeha said loud enough for the girl to look up, her bangs seeming so light and airy. She gave Fareeha an excited grin as she looked her up and down.

“Look at you! All ‘casual’ but still looking hot!” Hana chimed and her compliment shouldn’t have that much effect on Fareeha but it was the reason she turned her head so Hana didn’t notice if there was red starting to spread across her cheeks. Fareeha muttered a thank you before they started to head towards the apartments. Thankful for her leather jacket in this early October air, Fareeha wasn’t sure how Hana was holding up in that loose grey crop top and tights; still it’ll probably be warm where they’re going. Speaking of which, the two who were hosting said party were the Shimada brothers. One was a senior and, the only one Fareeha knows, Genji is a junior, hence why they’re able to live in the campus apartments.

When they made it to the Shimada apartment, the music could be heard from outside, but it wasn’t loud enough to be complained about, plus its Friday, people had parties all the time when the weekend started. Hana knocked a little loud so it can be heard over the music, then they both waited patiently. Soon the door was opened and a stern face met the two, shorter than Fareeha and taller than Hana, he had an undercut with a scruffy beard and thick eyebrows.

“Hiya Hanzo!” Hana beamed as Hanzo gave her a nod before letting them inside, he must not be big on words. The party was taken place in the living room where a couch was placed against the wall. People were everywhere, dancing, talking, drinking and there was the faint smell of weed as well, at least it wasn’t crowded to the point when Fareeha would have to say ‘excuse me’ every 3 seconds. She followed Hana over to were Lúcio was sitting, which was on a stool in the kitchen, a skinny guy with green dyed hair leaning on the island counter chatting him up. The other boy was smiling gently and Hana only elbowed Fareeha aggressively before pulling her down to her height.

“Look at them, bein’ all lovey-dovey and shit!”

“Hana the music may be loud but you’re 2 feet away, talking about me.” Lúcio sighed as Genji looked up and gave Fareeha and Hana a soft smile and wave.

“Ah, Hello Hana, Fareeha you came as well!” He smiled and Fareeha gave him a small wave in return.

“This one was desperate for me to come so why not? Also I think I’d prefer your parties over anybody else’s.” Fareeha said and Genji’s smile just grew with flattery. 

“I appreciate that, though are sure it’s not because Lúcio plays your favorites?” Genji replied, raising an eyebrow and Fareeha’s lips pursed upwards, pretending to think about her answer.

“Hmm, maybe.” She said before the two of them broke out into laughter, Hana just rolling her eyes before quirking up a grin.

“Genji, the drinks, the drinks, the drinks!” Hana chanted as she hit her hands on the island counter, Lúcio moving his small dj equipment away from her antics as Genji gave her a soft laugh.

“Yes ok Hana,” He said as he reached beneath the island counter and pulled out a tall, slim bottle of what seemed like Cîroc. Pouring it into two red cups and handing it to the two, he couldn’t help but smile gently.

“Don’t go too crazy, Hanzo is still bitter about the last party Hana.”

“Listen, I was sure I could lift the couch if you guys had a bit more faith in me dammit!” Hana complained before taking a long swig of her drink and Fareeha had to prepare herself for the exhaustion that promised its presence later on in the night.

After being a wallflower for about 30 minutes, scanning the room as Hana talked and danced with Lena, she noticed a face that she didn’t want to. The purple hair that was peeking from between dancing bodies, sitting on the couch with a high jet black ponytail. Fareeha could only feel a scowl growing on her lips as Lena turned to her.

“Woah woah, what’s up with the glare!?” She asked over the music, Fareeha with a fair amount of alcohol in her system from constantly sipping what was once a full cup, and not realizing she was almost finished, only ignored Lena as she squeezed the plastic cup. Hana slowed her dancing down as she followed Fareeha’s eyes and her eyes widened.

“Fuck, Fareeha do—”

“What? What’s happening?” Lena asked trying to peek through and over the crowd.

“It’s this regular at the shop that Re’ had got off on the wrong foot with, and she hogs the damn Wi-Fi.” Hana explained as Fareeha’s gaze on the girl only darkened. Dammit, she’s just gonna be haunted by this girl, why is she even at this party?! Well she does go to this school and it is a party— That’s beside the point though, Fareeha feels like she should just go up to her and yell at her for being such a bitch to her during work. She should make the chick apologize to her right now. As a matter of fact.

“I’m gonna talk to her.” Fareeha heard herself say and Hana’s mouth dropped open before she and Lena positioned themselves in front of her, pleading for her to just ignore her and that she wasn’t even doing anything; it was all white noise along with the music and a wasted effort as Fareeha’s tunnel vision and muscular built made it easy to plow through the two smaller women. As Fareeha brushed her way past the dancing bodies, she realized she never wanted this girl to fucking hate her if she did, Hana just asked her to do some dumb shit and she did it. The girl only proceeded to make a very fatigued Fareeha irritated to the point where she couldn’t stand the girl ordering her weird ass drink, or even when she would just walk in. Though the fact that this girl dislikes her, kinda in a sense, made Fareeha hate her even more because she believed she was a very likeable person, no one had ever disliked Fareeha, well if they did it wasn’t obvious. Why couldn’t the girl just not make Fareeha annoyed, if that was even possible. Fareeha was interrupting the girls work now that she remembered, to ask a stupid ass question. Dammit, Fareeha was the asshole in this situation wasn’t she? What the hell was she doing? She’s probably not even a thought in this girl’s mind, but here she was, approaching the girl who had her legs crossed, talking to a pale girl with long jet-black hair in a high ponytail. 

Goddamn, with this dim lighting, Fareeha could’ve mistaken the two for models. The girl with the ponytail somehow had the ability to hold a red plastic cup with such elegance and grace as her dark blue, skin-tight top and slacks added to her sophistication. The other girl wore a black lace bralette with a small violet jacket, black tights and dark purple eyeshadow, violet lips, and were those purple contacts? Her purple manicured nails (Jesus can you tell she has a thing for purple?) rose to beneath her chin as she glanced at Fareeha, then had a double take before the corner of her mouth twitched. Her whole posture was entrancing without the bright lights of the café and the usual sunglasses she wore that blocked her relaxed but intense gaze. Fareeha stood there, towering over the seated two before her mind traced back to why she was here in the first place.

Why was she here again?

Fuck, of course the result of her drinking just only a cup is her already forgetting shit. The girl only continued to connect her gaze to Fareeha’s before turning to her friend, her friend just raising an eyebrow.

“Can I help you?” The girl spoke loudly, tearing Fareeha from her trance as she realized she had crushed the red cup in her hand. Gathering the last bit of common sense she could, she spoke.

“I’m from the coffee shop,” Nice one, vague and stupid. The girl only squinted in response before there was a flicker behind those eyes and what was probably a sly grin crawled onto her face, but Fareeha just saw those dark colored lips spread and didn’t notice the mischief in them.

“Ah! Barista bitch!” She chimed and Fareeha’s eyebrow twitched.

“It’s Fareeha.”

“Fareeha, barista, Farista, sorry I feel like it’ll slip my mind.” The girl replied as the ponytailed girl rolled her eyes standing, muttering about refilling her drink before walking away. The purple eyes were watching Fareeha like a hawk, but there was something behind them that wasn’t necessarily hostile, but didn’t feel welcoming either.

“So what do you want barista bitch?” Fareeha let out a groan before crushing the plastic cup even more.

“I told you its Fareeha. Fa-re-ha!” She snapped and the girl only continued to grin.

“What do you want?”

“I’m not even sure.”

“You’re drunk as all hell aren’t you?”

“I think so.” The girl just let out a laugh before shaking her head and folding her arms. Fareeha didn’t know what the joke was so she just continued to stare the girl down.

“So you just approach me? Out of all the people at this party, and you don’t even know why?” That’s exactly what happened, she must understand this whole awkward exchange.

“I believe there’s another reason.” The girl finished as she stood, shorter than Fareeha but her posture made her presence overwhelming. She stepped towards Fareeha, one hand sliding down to the curve of her own hip and the other one pointing a finger at Fareeha.

“Either you’re pickin’ a fight or flirting, which one is it barista?” The girl suddenly snarled and Fareeha’s heart dropped. She didn’t understand this awkward exchange at all, she was taking it the wrong way. The last thing Fareeha wanted was a fight, but there was no way in hell she was flirting.

“Neither! I legit don’t know why I walked over here!”

“Don’t try and bullshit me barista bitch. Those are the only two things you’d probably be looking for right now with the way you constantly give me looks at the shop. A fight or a one night stand, and I’m only actually to comply with one of those.

Which one, is what Fareeha wanted to ask, but the pinch between this girl’s eyebrows was unsettling and causing a rise out of her, and not a positive one. Fareeha stepped forward, lifting her hands as to show some sign of surrender, but instantly the girl raised her own.

“No wait—!” What the hell wasn’t this girl understanding!? Before she could even ask, an arm was tugging her away with all of its strength yelling about bringing her back to her dorm, but Fareeha wanted to make it clear to the girl.

“You’re not supposed to hate me, and why would I fight you? I’m so nice ‘nd you’re so pretty!” She had said and the girl’s eyebrows had raised, the taller pale girl returning and raising an eyebrow of her own again as Fareeha was dragged away by a persistent Hana.

“A friend of yours ‘Liv?”

“Hell, I’m not even sure…”


	2. You Want a War, You've Got a War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying not to skip too far ahead, but I'm trying to not drag it along, h e lp.

Fareeha’s head was killing her, and at this moment she didn’t mind being dead. She should thank Hana for not letting her work today but that doesn’t change the fact that she shouldn’t have gone to that party in the first place. Hana or Lena didn’t say she did anything, and it’s not like Fareeha could remember anyways. Though when she went to work that Monday, she couldn’t help but ease up her glare on the Wi-Fi girl, hell she doesn’t even know her name. Though for the first time, the girl _sent_ a glare in Fareeha’s direction. It could’ve been suspicion or annoyance, but no further questions were asked or even thought of, because Fareeha didn’t want to risk losing her job.

 

It must’ve been fate that the two would see each other at another party, in the same dorm apartment, again. Though tonight was Halloween and Fareeha wasn’t as reluctant to go since she kind of wanted to show off her costume which was a well thought out and very underrated character Aveline from Assassin’s Creed Liberation. Of course, Fareeha wasn’t dressed up as Aveline’s casual persona but her assassin persona, decked out in the hat, armor, scarves and boots. Sadly, she was mistaken as a pirate many times by other students except for the only other person who would even know of this character.

 

“Holy shit! I didn’t know you would have the whole outfit on point!” Hana screamed when Fareeha (proudly) sauntered towards her. Hana herself was a sight to behold, her costume was Kai from Heavenly Sword, another favorited game in Fareeha’s taste. Hana had the white face paint, teal and white fabric wrapped around her body, the red hat and its floppy ends, and she even had her hair done in the small locks, hiding the rest of her hair in the hat. After spending a good five minutes complimenting Hana, to which Hana continuously replied with ‘Thank you Re’—Re’ were gonna be late, thanks.’  They finally started to head to the party. If Fareeha could just shut her damn mouth for a second and stop making her pining for Hana so obvious, things would be fine. Yeah, she has a small thing for Hana, but that’s literally with any other girl she looks at for more than 7 seconds, plus she’s around Hana almost every day of the week so her fate was sealed since the moment Hana tried to copy her notes senior year of high school.

 

When they did arrive at the Shimada dorm, Fareeha was feeling slight déjà vu from the scene of Hanzo opening the door with a stern glare, but softening up when he saw Hana’s grin.

 

“Hanzo!”

 

“Hana.” He said in reply before nodding towards Fareeha and hey brushed past him.

 

“I think he’s warming up to me, he actually responds to me now!” Hana chimed and Fareeha only rolled her eyes before giving her a small smile and they found their way over to where Lùcio and Genji were at. Ok, things were playing out too similar from the first party and Fareeha couldn’t help but feel suspicious towards the higher force above who was trying to plan something.

 

“Wow, you have very intricate costumes!” Genji beamed as he examined Fareeha and Hana, and from the looks of it, only half of the guests were in costume.

 

“Thank you, why aren’t you two dressed up?” Fareeha asked and Lùcio shrugged.

 

“I couldn’t come up with an idea in time, so I just gave up and planned for next year instead.”

 

“I as well couldn’t come up with anything, though I believe if there was a contest, you two would win.” Genji pointed out and Fareeha grinned in her unannounced but presumed victory. Hana rolled her eyes before striking a pose.

 

“Of course we would! There’s no doubt about it! Where’s Lena?”

 

“She said she would be coming later, she was having some ‘alone time’ with Em.” Lùcio explained making Hana grin; Fareeha, knowing Hana’s antics by now, knew she was coming up with a way to pick with Lena when she did show up. After Hana begged for drinks, again, Fareeha asked Genji to only give her half a cup, for she would like to actually remember what she does tonight.

 

“Hey Lù why don’t you let me run the music for a bit!” Hana suggested and Genji’s eyes glowed. Fareeha was nudged gently by Hana’s free arm and she was lucky she didn’t spill her drink on her armor. Giving Hana a glare, Fareeha noticed she was nodding towards Lùcio who seemed very reluctant to move from his tiny dj station.

 

“Right? He should relax and unwind, it _is_ a party!” Hana said as she began to pour anther cup and pass it over to a very unsure Lùcio.

 

“Hana I’m not so sur—”

 

“Lùcio, take a break, I’ll make sure Hana doesn’t break your equipment, but for now go have fun.” Fareeha assured before Lùcio gave her a weary smile, taking the cup and gong deeper into the room with Genji.

 

“Why does he trust you more than me!?” Hana complained and Fareeha shrugged.

 

“Maybe because I’m actually trustworthy?”

 

“I hate you.”

 

Hana kept complaining that Fareeha was ‘babysitting’ her drink as the night went on, but Fareeha was reluctant to drink the same amount as Hana, she may be smaller and less of a muscular build, but the girl could hold her own. Hana wasn’t a bad dj either, but when Fareeha complimented her, Hana just assumed she was being sarcastic so she cursed at her, making Fareeha laugh. Fareeha thought the party would start to dwindle down around 1 but it only seemed to grow, costumes flowing in and out of the dorm and eventually Lena showed up in a speed racer costume, to which Hana made whatever vulgar jokes she could pull out of her ass. From the corner of her eye, Fareeha could see Genji talking to Hanzo about something, and Hanzo (for once) looked kind of worried and Genji was trying to assure him, but then Genji’s eyes met Fareeha’s and he lightened up before approaching her.

 

“Fareeha, could you do me a huge favor?” He asked and Fareeha, being the helpful soul she is, instantly nodded.

 

“Hanzo’s friend is super drunk, and her friend isn’t here to take her back to her dorm and Hanzo doesn’t want to leave the party in my hands and I think you’re the only person who isn’t drunk off their ass.” Genji rambled on and Fareeha could only chuckle before promising to get the friend back to their dorm safely.

 

“Where is she?”

 

“On the table.”

 

“ _On_ the table?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Fuck.” Fareeha wrapped her long black coat around her before brushing her way through the crowd until she could see the table and familiar faded purple hair being flipped from side to side. When she got a clear view, it was the girl from the coffee shop, some glow in the dark make up gracing her dark skin, making it glow white and purple. She was wearing some weird high collared crop top, her hips were swaying in tights and her painted lips mouthing along to the song as her audience was cheering her on. If she wasn’t hammered drunk and had a risk of breaking a bone if she fell off that table, Fareeha would probably entertain this or walk away. She also tried to ignore the fact that this was that asshole, and said asshole was now making eye contact with her and suggestively beckoning for her to come with those nails. Fareeha took a deep breath before going up to the girl and sweeping her arm beneath her legs and carefully placing her on the floor much to her audience’s protests, but the party had to go on without its star. The girl was now leaning all her weight on Fareeha’s arm as she started to escort her out of the dorm and away from the dancing bodies and music, and that’s when she noticed the girl was singing, _loudly_.

 

“H-Hey _shhh_ — Can you stop please?” Fareeha said in a hushed whisper as a group of people tore their eyes away from the two when Fareeha looked up. The girl wouldn’t stop so Fareeha pulled out her phone and placed it in the girl’s hand, and like a little kid, her attention was drawn to the screen.

 

“Ok, now where’s your dorm?” No response.

 

“Hello!? Can you even hear me!?” Fareeha spoke a little louder and the girl looked up, those purple contacts widening as her mouth dropped open.

 

“ _Holy shit you’re Aveline._ ”

 

“Ok where’s your dorm?”

 

“Oh my god I’m in Aveline’s arms right now, holy sh—”

 

“Where—What’s your name?”

 

“Olivia!” The girl chimed, her eyes glowing with happiness and Fareeha had to take another deep breath.

 

“Ok Olivia, I need you to tell me which dorm building you live in so I can take you there.” Fareeha explained and Olivia then said she lives in the building right between Hana and Fareeha’s, now she was wondering why she never saw this girl outside the coffee shop.

 

“Can I trust you to stand on your own for like 2 seconds?”

 

“HA! An enemy stand.” The girl chuckled as Fareeha let her go to shrug off her own coat and put it on Olivia, because who the hell wears crop tops at the end of October. The two walked achingly slow to Olivia’s dorm, since Fareeha had no intention of rushing and making her trip because that’s a whole at least 140lbs hitting solid concrete. The whole walk Olivia was more invested in Fareeha’s phone so it made it easier to walk the campus quietly, it’s just when it came to going upstairs. Fareeha refused to use the steps and kill this girl, but if an RA caught you on the elevator used for students with disabilities, you’d get shit for it, but there was no way Olivia could even climb the second step.

 

Elevator it was.

 

Olivia almost died when the elevator jerked upwards and toppled onto Fareeha, cornering her in the elevator and giggles spilling from her lips. Fareeha wasn’t even close to laughing because with both arms holding onto the wall for dear life and Olivia snaking her way in between her legs and the elevator doors opening a little earlier than she assumed, her fate was final, sealed, _done_. The girl that had spotted the two gave them a tired look before Olivia turned and grinned wildly at the girl.

 

“Saty! Saty hi!” She called out as the girl stared at Fareeha’s fear stricken face before letting out a sigh and letting the doors close. Olivia then turned and stared up at Fareeha and gasping loudly.

 

“Holy _shit_ you’re Aveline!”

 

Fareeha was going to have a stroke if she didn’t get Olivia in her room _ASAP_. What made it worse was that Olivia took forever to find her keys and Fareeha was praying that she didn’t leave them at the party because she was not leaving this girl in a hallway for 15 minutes and neither was she dragging her back to the party in the hope for some keys. She let out a sigh of relief as Olivia yelled in victory when she found the keys, Fareeha hushing her and taking the keys herself and unlocking the door. It was a fairly clean double, one side obviously belonged to a tidier person which was probably Olivia’s roommate, and speaking of Olivia, she was now suddenly stripping off the coat and almost her shirt before Fareeha stopped her. She didn’t want Olivia to just collapse onto the bed and maybe have her throw up in her sleep, being the caring person she is, she’d rather keep her up for little bit and help her get cleaned up.

 

“Man, I can’t believe Aveline is her taking care of me, a chick I would bend over and take it from any day.”

 

“I need you to stop talking.”

 

“Man, Gabe is gonna kill me if I celebrate _dia de los Muertos_ with a hangover, it’ll be funny though, still a pain.” She was way more talkative now that she didn’t have Fareeha’s phone in her hand, and it conveyed back and forth between utter nonsense and vulgar comments, and Fareeha’s sanity was slowly deteriorating.

 

After Fareeha had the toughest adventure of helping Olivia take the make-up off her face and keeping her quiet whenever she complained that she was drowning above water, Olivia was now sitting on her bed, Fareeha searching her room for a water bottle and aspirin, Olivia being no help whatsoever.

 

“I could never get past that damn level, I don’t even know what it was about but the fucking slave owners kept spotting me no matter what the fuck I did!” Olivia growled, referring to the Assassin’s Creed level and Fareeha finally found a water bottle, an Aleve capsule case, and handed it to Olivia.

 

“It’s actually kind of easy, I’d rather explain it to you when you’re sober though.”

 

“No! You gotta explain it now because You gotta go back to New Orleans after this! I don’t know when I’ll see you again!” Olivia pouted and Fareeha just raised an eyebrow.

 

“Come on! This is a once in a life time chance! You’re not even supposed to be in this time! For all I know you cou—”

 

“How about another time? When you’re actually able to have a hint of common sense in your sentences.” Fareeha suggested, but she wasn’t let off easily because Olivia physically wouldn’t let her go until they exchanged numbers, so Olivia could know when she got back to New Orleans safely. Fareeha could only roll her eyes at the similarity between the whiny sides of Olivia and Hana.

 

“Ok we’re done here, now get some rest.” Fareeha said as she started to stand from Olivia’s bed but a manicured nail grazed her jaw, making her freeze in place as Olivia gave her a smirk.

 

“Man, I can’t wait to tell Amélie that Aveline took care of me, not in a way I would’ve hoped but still.” Olivia muttered on the brink of slumber and Fareeha felt her face heat up, she then hurriedly left the room, reminding Olivia to lock it.

 

When Fareeha went back to her own dorm, she couldn’t help but go through her phone and look at all the blurry and off centered photos Olivia had taken and wondered why she had searched up ‘Why are bunnies white’. Before she could delete all of the poorly taken photos, one of the pictures had caught Fareeha’s eye; it was Olivia’s magenta colored smirk in the top corner, clashing with her white face paint, Fareeha facing forward with an exasperated look, a lamp post right above them, the hat she was wearing casting a shadow on the majority of her face. She blinked slowly before pulling up her messages and typing.

 

| 2:36am. Me: _I made it back to New Orleans safely_

 

~

 

|11:03 am. Oliviaaaaa: _Who the fuck is this._

 

Fareeha only sighed before shoving her phone back under her pillow and returning to her slumber. So much for showing her how to pass that level. Still, Fareeha didn’t dwell on it (well she tried not to) since she had more important things to do, but the thought of those long purple nails and magenta lips seemed to be on a constant loop in her mind, and she wanted it to stop. She did end up seeing Olivia outside of the coffee shop, but Olivia didn’t seem to remember a thing with the looks she kept giving Fareeha, and Fareeha wouldn’t expect her to. She was thanked many times by Genji and Hanzo and they apologized for whatever embarrassment Olivia put her through, but Fareeha just brushed it off and told them not to worry about it and that they were on good terms, surprising even Hana. Though, what happened during finals week at the college’s store didn’t symbolfiy their peace, it only enhanced their war. Fareeha was reaching for the last Ben and Jerry’s ice cream, (which was Half Baked, her favorite) but long manicured nails wrapped around it first and Fareeha glared down at the sunglasses looking up at her. She had to calm herself down and take a deep breathe before thinking wisely about her words.

 

“Can you just let me have it?” Fareeha asked as nicely as possible, like a damn little kid; but Fareeha _needed_ this, that ice cream was her comfort food in these trying times and she knows they won’t restock the ice cream until _after_ winter break. Olivia peered at Fareeha from behind the glasses before her purple lips rose.

 

“No.”

 

“Olivia seriously I’ll pay you just—”

 

“Woah, barista bitch since when were we on a first name basis? And keep your money, I got it first, better luck next time.” Fareeha wasn’t sure if she was going to snap one of those nails, or Olivia’s wrist and run with the ice cream, or just snap and break down right there, over ice cream. So, she just inhaled deeply again before brushing past Olivia (a little aggressively) and stormed out of the store. Fareeha continued to be annoyed because of that interaction, and the proof was in the drink she made for Olivia the next day, leaving out the caramel and fudge and made it 75% whip cream instead of 50%; and to top it off, when she called out the order she made sure to even push it farther from the booth so Olivia had to actually get up instead of reaching over like usual. Olivia noticed every action too, especially when Fareeha could see the annoyance in Olivia’s face when she took the first sip and she let out a sigh. Fareeha marveled in her silent victory unbeknownst to the rest of the world.  The childish and small victories continued for the rest of the week and Fareeha had lost track but she believed she was winning.

 

The last day of finals, when Hana left work early and Fareeha was closing up shop, she could hear a tap on the glass door. When she looked up from wiping the counter, purple eyes were staring at her in a panic but also annoyance. Fareeha walked up to the door just to flip the ‘Open’ sign to ‘Closed’ and before she could even walk away there was a plead.

 

“Can you just help out for one fucking minute!?” Olivia shouted so Fareeha froze, interested to hear what she could possibly help with.

 

“The library’s fuckin’ packed and your Wi-Fi is legit the only thing I can use right now, my final paper is due in _an hour!_ Just let me use the Wi-Fi for now!” Fareeha turned and crossed her arms.

 

“What makes you think I want to stay in this damn place any longer than I need to, just for _you_?” Fareeha spat and Olivia was silent, staring back into those almond eyes before letting out a sigh.

 

“Listen man I just need like 30 minutes, I won’t take long, if you have a paper or something I could even print it for you!”

 

“Keep your ink, maybe you should’ve did your paper earlier, better luck next time.” Fareeha sneered, hinting the ice cream incident and Oliva’s eyes seemed to glow with frustration but soon were doused with exhaustion and defeat, her lips pushed up into an almost sad but angry pout and Fareeha was destroyed. She then unlocked the door and yanked it open.

 

“Only if you print my paper too.” Fareeha muttered under her breath as Olivia rushed past her to her usual booth and immediately starting emptying her backpack. She really did have a small printer on her… So Fareeha slowly went to the back and got her own bag, pulled out her laptop, sitting on the stool behind the counter as Olivia was already typing on her own laptop silently. Fareeha just sat there, staring at her phone, making sure Olivia was staying true to her 30-minute time, but in 15 minutes, the printer was whirring and making noises.

 

“Done, now what about your paper?” Olivia asked quietly as she took her freshly printed packet of paper and shoved it inside of a folder. When Fareeha realized her question and remembered she handed in all of her finals, she turned her head away from Olivia.

 

“Forget it, it was supposed to be submitted digitally. So I did it.” Fareeha lied as Olivia hummed and began to pack up her things.

 

“See? I said like 30 minutes right? See what being kind does? You just saved someone’s grade.” Olivia chided softly as Fareeha scoffed and closed her laptop, placing it inside her bag.

 

“I could’ve said the same thing about that ice cream—”

 

“My god, are you still on that!? That ice cream wasn’t even going to change your grade in the slightest, relax barista bitch.” Fareeha stepped forward and glared down at Olivia, but the girl didn’t look intimated in the slightest.

 

“You don’t know that and you got a lot of nerve still calling me that after I just saved your grade, trust me, my kindness could rip as easily as that paper.” Fareeha threatened, voice dark and grim, only for a grin to spread across those purple lips and a thin eyebrow to raise.

 

“Oh really? You wouldn’t.”

 

“You’re testing me?” Fareeha asked, her voice reaching that sly octave higher that Hana feared, because it might sound playful but Fareeha was dead serious. Olivia only closed the distance between them, continuing to glare up at her.

 

“Did I stutter? I said you wouldn’t.” That’s all it took for Fareeha to reach for the folder, Olivia’s hand gripping her wrist tightly, and the door to the shop opened.

 

“Sorry Re’ I fucking forgot my phone… charger.” Hana’s voice died off as she stared at the two, Fareeha towering over Olivia’s smaller frame, one leg bent inside the booth and Fareeha’s hand being plastered onto the table next to them, but from Hana’s angle, it looked like it was right on Olivia’s hip.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“Hana—”

 

“Dude I didn’t know you used the workplace to hook up wit—”

 

“ _Hana!_ ”

 

After an argument of hushed whispers behind the counter, Fareeha managed to get Hana to calm down and tried to explain the situation multiple times, which was useless because Hana wasn’t buying any bit of it.

 

“Dude, there was so much sexual tension in the air, it could’ve put me in a damn concussion when I walked in! Something was happening there.”

 

“Hana please nothing was—”

 

“Do you think you can’t tell me or something? Do you guys really don’t think I’m trustworthy?” Hana laughed and Fareeha gripped her shoulders tightly, ripping the laugh away from those lips. That sentence pained Fareeha, so much that it was difficult to speak after that.

 

“No Hana, shut up. Nothing was happening between us.” The last thing Fareeha wanted was _Hana_ thinking she liked someone, because Hana would be up her ass about it, and not for the fact Fareeha’s little festering crush on her was already destroying her.

 

“Dude I was joking, I believe you.” Hana chuckled nervously before glancing past Fareeha at Olivia who was packing up her stuff.

 

“Jeez, you guys were about to do _something_ in here though, and I don’t know if she was going to kiss you or tear you apart with the way she was looking at you Re’, she looked fucking hungry and that’s all I know.” Hana whispered as Fareeha turned back around and shook the keys in her hand.

 

“Doesn’t matter, I win and her 30 minutes are up.” Fareeha muttered as Olivia headed to the door, but not before sending Fareeha a look, it was a slight grin but it didn’t seem friendly.

 

“Don’t think this is some type of peace treaty either, we’re still 11-9.” Olivia called out and Fareeha’s mouth dropped open, because there was only one thought that ran through her mind after that sentence, and not that Olivia was also keeping count.

 

_Fuck I thought I had 10._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing tbh

**Author's Note:**

> My first work! Tbh I'm sad to see the lack of PharahxSombra and it wounds me, but I hope you enjoy these idiots and the stupidity there is to come! Comments and constructive critique are heavily welcomed! Also correct me on my Spanish or any other language I use in here if I'm wrong!


End file.
